Growing a Flower, is Like Making Music
by Elsanna-Fanboy
Summary: Elsanna Fanfiction Fluff One shot ? for now Characters: Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven "Every flower has a meaning, Every note has a purpose. Growing a flower, and watch it bloom to its full potential, is like making music, watching the notes all come together to make a beautiful song."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: heyo guys! its Elsanna-fanboy, sorry i've been having writers block for my other story "The military life"

This story was just originally just a one shot, but enough people liked it to the point where I decided i'm going to continue it. Hope you guys enjoy it! :3

* * *

"Here's your flowers Miss Rose" Anna says as she gives the lady her change, while handing her the plastic bag full of flower seeds. "Just make sure you water them frequently but not too much as it will cause the plant to overflow and it won't have the proper intake of water"

"Okay, thank you! Have a nice day Anna! get home safely okay?"

Anna smiles, turns around and runs down the steps away from the house and hurries her way back to her shop. Getting on her bike, as she pedals down the street to her next stop, she arrives at an apartment complex. The sign says "Westergard Complex." Knowing that she isn't on good terms with the landlord, because of a past incident, she still parked her bike nearby to deliver the next set of potted flowers. After locking her bike, she takes the plastic bags of potted plants and walks toward the gates, of the complex.

She rings the intercom, hoping to get inside. "Hello, Welcome to the Westergard Complex, which resident is expecting you?" the voice on the other side of the speaker spoke.

"I'm here to deliver flowers to someone called, 'Snow White'," Anna replied looking down at the piece of paper with a name and address. Satisfied, the voice on the other side of the speaker opened the gates.

Walking around the familiar complex, Anna knows her way through the hallways. Just before she reached her destination, she notices Kristoff, who is a dear friend of hers, walking around with two small children in tow. Being the curious girl she is, she follows Kristoff. After observing the unlikely group of people, Kristoff and the two small children stop at a certain door.

As Kristoff knocks, Anna peeks around the corner, just as she turned her eyes to the door, she notices the woman answering. As soon as the door opens, the two small children just ran inside.

Noticing how Kristoff didn't go inside, all Anna heard Kristoff say "I'll be back in 2 hours to pick them up."

The mysterious woman, replied "Okay"

Kristoff turned around to exit the hallway, he says, "Anna, I know you're here, come out, come out, wherever you are," in a mocking tone.

Frustrated that she has been found out, Anna comes from behind the corner where she was spying from.

"Damn it, I thought you wouldn't notice"

"Oh Anna, I've known you for years, I can tell by the way you walk." Kristoff commented.

"Jeez, Didn't think I was that noticeable, I thought I was being very ninja-like."

"Well, enough of that, what brings you here to follow me?"

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood about to deliver some flowers to a customer, but I saw two little kids with you, so I was curious who they were and where you were taking them."

"Uh huh, unlikely story, I'm just messing with you."

"But seriously who was that chick? And who are those kids?"

"Oh, those kids? Their names are Sven and Olaf. I'm part of a big brother program at the local community center for special kids. Sven is mute and Olaf has some form of autism, I take them to music lessons for two days every week."

"Aww Kristoff, I didn't expect you to be the soft type. but that still didn't answer my question about that one lady…who is she? And why did you bring the kids to her?"

"Anna, I just said I take the kids to music lessons twice a week. That lady you saw was their music teacher. Ms. Elsa Safir, she's a very popular music teacher around here, although she speaks broken English because she's from France, she can do sign language very well and communicate with the kids."

"Interesting…." Anna muses, but thinks nothing of it at the moment, "Well thanks buddy for the info! I gotta go, I forgot about the reason why I was here." Anna shouted back as she rushes down the hallway to find the room that was her actual destination before she got sidetracked by the mysterious woman down the hall.

Knocking on the door, Anna ponders about that mysterious music teacher. _She has never seen her in the complex before. When did she move in?... I wonder. Because the last time I came here was to break the lease and move out of the apartment, and that was only about 6 months ago or less, I can't remember. But this teacher has to be new here, very interesting._

"Are you Anna Ardent from the flower shop down the block?"

Anna's thoughts were interrupted when the customer started talking. "Yes Ma'm, I am terribly sorry for being late, it will never happen again, i mean..I didn't mean to wander off.. I mean explore.. I mean i got lost….sorry about that," she babbled on.

"Don't worry about it Dear, I'm just glad you didn't get hurt along the way, I apologize for making you deliver these potted plants, I'm just a bit tied up for the moment." Showing Anna the seven puppies that are running around in the house.

"Oh! It's not problem at all, well here are your plants, and if you ever need me to deliver something, I'll do it free of charge" Anna exclaimed as she takes out a piece of paper and scribbles down her phone number and hands it over.

"Thank you very much Dear, I'll definitely keep this in mind" Taking the scribbled note, and handing Anna the money for the plants. "Keep the change for yourself, and i'll be sure to call you if Ineed some more things from the flower shop."

"Well, I best get going, nice meeting you Miss White." Anna says as she waved behind her, exiting the hallway and out to the open.

Getting on her bike Anna rode back to the flower shop. Locking her bike, Anna went inside the store. "Mr. Oaken! I'm back"

"Yoo-hoo, welcome back Anna, I trust you finished the task?"

"Yes Sir, Miss White paid in cash and even told me to keep the change."

"Very well, you earned it."

"Thanks Mr. O, i'll be taking my lunch break now."

Anna goes in the back of the store, taking her lunch box out of the fridge. While eating her sandwich, her mind goes back to the mysterious "music teacher."

_She's French? Why is she here, and why does she teach music. I wonder what kind of instruments she plays. Her name sounds pretty, plus she's French. International women are hot. Oh shit, did I really just say that about someone i haven't even met, I basically SPIED on her, she doesn't even know I exist. Maybe Miss White will want something soon, I hope she does, so I can have an excuse to go back and figure out how I can catch the music teacher's attention._

Anna's thoughts just took her away to another world.

_Just who is that mysterious music teacher?_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: i'm so glad you guys enjoy the story so far! :D I hope you keep supporting this story, and you can always follow me on tumblr at

Elsanna-fanboy DOT tumblr DOT com

reviews/comments/questions are always welcome.

* * *

"Ansenyee! Ansenyee! I wanna play something!" Olaf says excitingly, bouncing around. Obviously mispronouncing "Enseigner" which is teacher in french, although Elsa didn't seem to mind, she chuckled at the little one's effort to speak her native language.

Sven whose right behind Olaf, signs "Me too, teacher."

Elsa smiles back, and directed the children to her music room. Featuring a upright grand piano, couple of guitars, one electric and two acoustics. Right next to the piano there is cello. Clearing the bench for Olaf, she puts away her music compositions, not wanting the kids to ruin it or touch it yet as it is not completed. After clearing out all the paper that was on the bench, she set the 6 year old up and unlocked the cover of the piano.

"Aucun, aucun, aucun, Olaf. You have to do your warm ups, remember I told you last week?" Elsa said while waving her finger at the little boy.

Even with not knowing what aucun means, without direct translation, Olaf can feel the little guilt for disappointing his teacher. "Sorry….I won't play no more" he replied, misunderstanding what his teacher was originally telling him.

Sven just standing in the background, tapped on Olaf's shoulder signing him "It's okay, she is not mad, she is just telling you to do your ...exercises on the piano, remember how we played back at the center?" Being mute for his seven years of existence, Sven was taught how to sign at a very early age where he picked it up quite fast. Olaf and him were best buddies at the center for special children, he knows that Olaf is autistic, so he tries to find ways to communicate. Olaf having normal speaking issues, can understand Sven's signing perfectly and usually listens to him when he is confused or can't understand what the adults are trying to say.

_These kids always seem to make my day. I've only been here for less than a year, but i feel really content in this small town. I'm so glad that I decided to move here instead of a big city like Arendelle or Corona. Little by little my speaking is getting better, especially with these kids_.

Elsa's thoughts were interrupted by Olaf's laughter she turned around and took his tiny hands with hers and guided him with the proper piano exercise. Being ever the patient one, Elsa was glad to have this job, other music teachers seemed to have no patience with Olaf, and didn't want to teach Sven also because Olaf never went anywhere without him. Practically attached to the hip.

Although only getting paid for teaching one student technically, Elsa was eternally grateful.

Back home in France, Elsa used to teach multiple kids music in her free time. When she wasn't busy rehearsing or performing for the local orchestra, teaching music is one of her favorite things in the world to do. She decided to go teach full time, and go overseas to obtain better opportunities. Those who just see her in shows and were not close to her might've just thought she left for those reasons, but the real reasons was that she left France was that she needed to seek better treatment for herself. France did not have what she was looking for.

After playing a few sets of the simple exercise with a few mistakes in between, Elsa decides to grab a music book that is on top of the piano. Opening it, she turns to a song that Olaf has been practicing. The title is in French so the little one doesn't know what it says, but he seems to take a liking to the pictures on the side of the page. Olaf starts playing, while Elsa just sits there and watches, her student put everything they learned from her into action. This gave her a warm feeling inside her, because she takes pride in everything her students achieve. Especially when it comes to music, though not everyone can play music, there are certain people that has the talent to go farther in the music world than others.

As soon as Olaf was done with his piece, Elsa got off and told Olaf "Mon petit garçon , it is now Sven's turn." Signaling Olaf to get off the bench and let him play in the other room. After closing the piano and locking it, she went to get the Cello for Sven. Despite the instrument being taller than him, Sven really loves playing cello. When he first laid his eyes on Elsa's cello, he knew that he wanted to play it.

Already having some piano lessons from a previous teacher, Sven knows how to read notes, and was eager to learn a new instrument. With it being taller than him, he struggles to hold it in place sometimes, with a gentle hand Elsa helps sit him upright and helps him adjust so he can play. Sven stick his tongue out in concentration and tries to play the notes on the music stand. Stepping back, Elsa notices that Sven's notes are a bit choppy, she realizes that he didn't put enough rosin on the bow, causing his notes to screech and sound choppy. Along with his wrist not being in the proper position.

Sven became aware of his choppy notes, and looks at his teacher, quickly signing that he needs some more rosin for his bow. Elsa returns back quickly with rosin, and gave it to him. After putting on a few layers of rosin on the bow, Sven plays a C-Major scale, giving off a better sound than earlier. Still having choppy-like notes, Elsa takes the 7 year old bowing wrist's and repositioned it to its proper place. Feeling uncomfortable with the new position, Sven keeps it that way, so that he doesn't disappoint her.

After playing the C-major scale once more, Sven realizes the difference in the sound after Elsa fixed his wrist position. Excited, he signs to Elsa that he wants to play an actual song. Happy to oblige she brings out an original composition she wrote a long time ago for her former students back in France, she made it for someone at his took pride knowing that her students can make beautiful music.

.

And this is how she spends her afternoon with these two gifted children every week. Helping them, teaching them, watching them grow in talent and in passion. Certainly always making her stay in the small town, that much more enjoyable than France.

She wouldn't want it any other way.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Special thanks to Okaamichin14 for being my beta and helping me co-write this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it._

* * *

_Few Weeks Back-_

_Since it's summer, Anna needed to get out more and started to look for a job. It was then that she passed by 's flower shop and sauna one day, that she just went inside. Being intrigued by all the different type of flowers and colors, she was suddenly approached by a big, burly, well-trimmed bearded, man who wears a beanie in the summer._

_Turns out that man is the owner of the shop, he bends down to give Anna a flower. A white daisy, and said "You, my Dear gets this flower, because the meaning behind it is that symbolizes innocence, purity and loyalty in love, just like you."_

_Surprised by the sudden compliment, Anna face blushes, but what got her attention more than the sudden compliment, is how the compliment was delivered. She has never witnessed or experienced getting complimented by a flower. _

_Certainly it captured her interest._

_Amazed by the arrangements and displayed of flowers in the shop, Anna said, "Um ...Thank you very much for the compliment, like WOW I had no idea that flowers had different meanings, i just thought they were all just plants that looked pretty."_

_She picks one up and sighs happily, "Who would've known a flower you see every day can actually mean something so sweet."_

_She smiles fondly, before setting the flower back down and facing the tall man, "I had no idea, of course you knew because you own the flower shop, which is really awesome! I was just walking around to find places to apply for, like a summer job because…"_

_She kicks imaginary dirt on the floor before continuing with a slight frown, "My family said I'm an annoyance in the house so I need to go find something to do outside, which led me to this place, so I was just wondering if I could apply here. Except I know nothing about flowers and I'm not a great reader, but this seems really fun and a cool job to do.." _

_She kept rambling on, and Oaken felt his adoration for the petite woman grow warmer in his chest. He was sold, she got the job by her personality._

"_Yoo-hoo, my Dear I am the only one in the shop, of course I would LOVE to have you work for me. You seem like a wonderful young gal."_

_Caught off guard Anna hugged Mr. Oaken, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you I'll start whenever you want me to start, I am ready, I was born ready!"_

_Oaken just smiled and patted her head. After being let go, he went behind the counter and took out a small white leather bounded book. "Here are all the flowers we have in this shop, it has a picture of each one, a short description, and meanings behind them, including different shades of colors, I hope you enjoy reading, you start working next week."_

_As he walked away, Anna held the book close to her chest, and squealed, "This is going to be best job ever!"_

* * *

Knock-knock-knock. Was all Anna heard snapping out of her day dream. She got up, setting her sandwich to the side and opened the door. In front of her was her cousin Rapunzel's boyfriend, Flynn Rider as he likes to proclaim, even though every knows his real name is Eugene Fitzherbert."

"Anna, I'm in deep trouble…. You gotta help me" Flynn cried out almost pleading. The guy was practically on his knees."I forgot it was Rapunzels BIRTHDAY! Out of all days, I forgot it's her BIRTHDAY!"

Anna just stood there and laughed, face palming, "EUGENE FITZHERBERT GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER. You just can't keep forgetting stuff like that."

He had his hands raised in defense, "I didn't mean too, I just lost track of time, because you know it's summer and all, I haven't kept track of time or days for that matter."

She waved off his excuse, and motioned him inside the little shop,"Excuses, excuses man, I'm would've expect the frying pan incident to like give you an incentive to remember stuff.

"Yeah well…" He winced at the memory, but looked at her with that awkward smouldering eyes, "Please help me out."

She shuddered at the awkwardness of the face,"Um...ok, I'll help you, just this one time. As long as you quit making that face. But you gotta remember her birthday next time."

"Yes Ma'am!" Flynn replied, saluting Anna as she pushed him out of the way and back into the front of the shop.

Looking through the tulip section, Anna picks up the most beautiful white tulip and the brightest pink one in the section; blowing off the remaining soil she takes them both to the back room. She takes out a small empty pot, scoops fresh soil out of one of the containers, and packs it in the pot, leaving a small space in the middle to put in both tulips. After setting it in, she packs a little more soil around the base of the stem so it stays put.

Satisfied with her handy work, Anna grabbed two little note cards that has the meaning of each flower on it. She handed them both to Flynn, "Here, write something on both the cards, the white tulip is for forgiveness and the pink one means caring, so just write how sorry you are and ask for forgiveness on the back of the white one, and say how much you still care, and love her on the back of the pink one."

Flynn, searching his pocket for a pen, Anna grunted loud enough for him to look up and gave him a pen. Flynn accepts the pen with a sheepish smile and in his most neatest handwriting, in which Anna still think it still looks the same as his "normal" writing, starts writing. Although he may not look like it, but Flynn has is excellent at poetry, one of his hidden talents, and one of the many reasons why Rapunzel loves him, even though he can be forgetful at times.

"_Although we met through an abnormal way, _

_I wouldn't changed anything from that day._

_The moment we met, you've changed my life, _

_that moment i knew I never wanted to die. _

_Take this flower and admire its beauty, _

_As I ask you as it is my duty._

_To ask for forgiveness, _

_for all this unfinished business._

_Both of these flowers represent my love for you on this special day,_

_White for forgiveness in hope you will forgive me, and excuse me for this delay,_

_That I chose Pink for caring, just to show you that Ultimately I mean to finally say,_

_I love you Rapunzel, Happy Birthday"_

Anna stood there having tears in her eyes, trying to hold it back, as she read through Flynn's poem. She is always amazed at his words, despite his bad boy look and exterior, Anna knew he is a big softy at heart. Internally, she wishes can find someone to swoon or someone as romantic as Flynn. She's happy for her cousin, and always wish the best for them.

"Wow...Flynn this is beautiful, I love how you incorporated both the flowers meanings as well as your own, the rhyming is great, it flows amazingly, and overall it was just

beautiful.

Flynn blushed and nodded his thanks, before feeling strong hands against his back pushing him,"Now go you big lug, pay me back later I got this, and go make my cousin happy." Anna says as she gave Flynn the bag with plants and pushed him out of the store.

Rushing his way out the door, Flynn swears he almost dropped the pots at least twice on his way back.

But luck wasn't on his side today, as he barrels into another woman, catching the falling pots with the tips of his fingers. Letting his heart rate decelerate he picks himself up, and turns to the woman he ran into.

"Holy shit, I'm sorry Miss. Here let me help!"

The woman takes his hand and stands up slowly. No harm done, she checks that everything she owns were fine. relieved that her belongings were still in one piece she turns toward the sheepish man who was apologizing profusely.

He was talking way too fast for her to understand completely what he was saying, but was drawn to the flowers that were against his arm.

Pointing at it, she asks, "(Where in French)"

Flynn confused, follows the finger toward the flowers, and realizes that she was asking where he got them.

Unsure how to respond in French, he just points to the direction of where the shop is and smiled. The woman gracefully tipped her head before heading in that direction.

Flynn watched to make sure she was heading the right direction. Until he was satisfied, Flynn resumes his rapid run back to Rapunzel's praying that him, the pot of flowers, and his pride remains in one piece.


End file.
